kingdomofnewangliafandomcom-20200213-history
King William the Founder
Origns of the name and meaning William is from the Old Norman form Williame, corresponding to the French spelling Guillaume, and is a cognate from the German Wilhelm, and of Germanic origin: wil = "will or desire"; helm; Old English helm "helmet, protection" thus the Old German name Wilhelm and the Old Norse name Vilhjálmr have the same roots. The name William has today been interpreted to mean protector of the kingdom or realm. This means that there is a link between the fact he's a ruler of a micronational moarchy. The History of His Majesty King William Born on the 18 of August 1996 as the second son of Revend Geoffery and Catherine in Peterborough City Hospital. He has claimed for many years that many famous people as son of Vicars the most common refrence being Vice-Admiral Lord Horatio Nelson, other people that were sons of vicars: David Tennet, Gorden Brown, Captian William Kidd. He was born with a scar on his left retina, giving only 75% of efficiency in his left eye, due to the fact he was prematur. Started school at the age of 4 at Thorpe Primary School, and then in 2007 at 11 became a pupil at The King's School Peterborough. In 2010 he saw the Guy with the Glasses 2 year aniverssy speical of Kickassia and was introduced to the world of Micronations thorough the first few seconds with the Republic of Molossia. He later found about the Principality of Sealand A few months later he founded Voltar Wiki on the 1st of May 2011 giving brith to The Commonwealth of Voltar. On the 7th-8th of May almost a week after Voltar was created he went on a experdition for Duke of Edinburgh Bronze in the Peck Distict. And compelted DofE Bronze on the 25/05/2011.. The King's Monogram has the letter K and W, K as in King and W as in William, the fact that he is the first monarch to use the name William he has no need to put if he's the first or not. His Personal Standard is the Coat of Arm of the House of Keating with King William's Monogram The King has also got a fastanation with Steam Locomotives. He currently wishes to try and buy titles to fill up his titles... King William is a Enlightened Monarch, he has aboslotue power in the Royal Concil, the speaker, at the end of the meeting after a bill is passed thorough the concil he must pass it before it's offical. On the 29th of February 2012 he was finally awarded his Duke of Edinburgh Bronze Award. Awards Order of the Crown Royal Order of the Cross Keating Star Order of Saint Jude (Archduke of the Order (A. D. O.)) Order of Honour and Valour (2nd class) Corporal Medel Order of St.David: COSD Order of the Duke/Ducal Cross Royal Felician Order Duke of Edinburgh Bronze Ancestry Category:Page K Category:People Category:Monarch Category:Noble Category:Order of Saint Jude Category:RMOA